


Inevitable

by tlcinbflo



Series: Stories from Andromeda [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut, first time together but not their first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: When Cora is left questioning herself after the incidents on the Asari Ark, Scott is there to show her just how special she is.





	Inevitable

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scott asked, his hands tucked into his pockets as he approached her. She was sitting at the desk in the crew quarters with her head in her hands and he watched the rise and fall of her shoulders as she sighed. Though, an indelicate snort was the only response he received. He stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She leaned back, lifting her hands and covering his. “About what? How I toppled a hero in front of her entire ark?” She opened her eyes and met his. His heart lurched when he saw the disappointment lurking there. Disappointment in herself, and in her idol. She let her head rest on his abdomen, her eyes moving over his face.

“Is that what you think happened today?” he asked, his voice soft, as his thumbs rubbed circles into her shoulders. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Isn’t it?”

“That’s not how I see it. I mean, all of my decisions are out there for everyone to see. Plain as day. Black and white. All we did was make sure Sarissa’s decisions were, too. She will have to answer for them, just as I do,” he offered and she released his hands and straightened her back. He moved from behind her and leaned against the desk to face her as she turned towards him.

“I expected so much from her, from the asari, and they’re just as lost as we are,” she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. His eyes fell to the pale stretch of her neck as she tilted her head back.

“Are we lost? I think we’re doing okay considering,” he defended gently, shrugging.

“So, says the Pathfinder,” she smirked at him, and heat rose to his cheeks. “You’re doing a great job, Scott. I’ve … I’ve realized that, lately. Alec was right. I would have been a shit Pathfinder. Always looking for someone else’s plan. I can’t improvise. I don’t think on my feet, not like you do. If I was Pathfinder, my mistakes would be… bigger than Sarissa’s.” She turned her face away from him, as if turning away could stop him from seeing how upset she was. They were well past that.

“Everyone makes mistakes. You’re still _you_. Smart. Talented. Beautiful, Cora,” he reached out as he spoke, turning her face back towards his. He felt it in his chest when he saw tears swimming in her eyes. Yet, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“ _That’s_ what you see when you look at me?” Her voice was quiet, but still broke over the emotion she was failing at hiding.

“Cora, that’s what I’ve _always_ seen,” he admitted, his voice dropping to match hers. He watched the shadows of doubt move over her features and sighed gently. He lifted his hand again and cupped her face. His thumb stroking along her cheek. “I didn’t want to come here, and I would be … drowning if I didn’t have you at my back, you have to know that. Any success I have is only because you’re there, pushing me, making me be a better Pathfinder… better man.”

“Scott, I-” she paused when Vetra walked in and Scott’s hand fell from her face. The turian nodded at the pair and Scott sighed as Cora’s words died on her lips. He held his hand out to her, and she looked to it before looking back to his face. She chewed her lip and Scott flashed back to what it had been like to kiss her. The way she had felt in his arms, pressed against the wall. The way she had clung to him. The sound of her breathy moan as he’d caressed her body. A six-hundred-year nap did nothing to dim the memory of that kiss. She slid her hand into his, and he smiled, turning from her and leading her from the room.

Vetra’s chuckle followed them, but he didn’t care and he’d bet she didn’t either.

They crossed the threshold into his room, and he turned towards her, lifting his ‘tool and locking the door. “I uh, look Cora, I-”

She kissed him. Her mouth warm and demanding against his as he kissed her back. She tilted her head, her fingertips teasing the short hairs at his neck. His hands moved to her hips and rear as she pressed herself closer to him. Her tongue flicked against his lips and he answered, deepening the kiss allowing their tongues to meet. She moaned into him, and he swallowed the sound like a man in a desert swallows water, like that alone would sustain his life.

He broke the kiss, and she whimpered. He kept her close, pressing his forehead to hers. “Cora,” he barely recognized his own voice. He felt the shiver trace her spine.

“Scott, I want … this. You. I have for longer than I care to admit. I—”

“I want to show you how special you are. How much you mean to me,” he interrupted her, his fingertips caressing her cheek and the short hairs above her ear. His fingers moved back to her face, dancing over her lips. “if you let me, it’s going to take me all night.” He kissed her then, long and slow, as his hands caressed her curves, aching to feel the flesh beneath the clothes. She gripped his arms as her body trembled. He dropped his kisses to her neck, biting gently, and she gasped. He lifted his lips from her skin. Her head had dropped back and her mouth open. “May I?”

“Fuck, Scott, yes, please, yes,” she lifted her head then, and he kissed her. He moved slowly, his hands moving over her body as he unbuckled and unzipped her clothes. He pulled them from her, exposing the soft skin beneath. Kneeling, he untied her boots. She placed one scorching hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of it before he repeated the action. He stood, kissing her quickly, before he dragged his lips down her neck as his hands held her waist. She swayed on her feet. He grinned against her skin, his lips moving to her breasts. He let his beard brush against the soft skin, loving her sharp intake of breath.

Her breath expelled on a moan as he covered one rosy peak with his mouth. Sucking gently, she cursed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she clung to him. “Scott, maybe we … maybe I should… sit…” she couldn’t get a sentence out and he laughed, gripping her behind her knees and standing straight, lifting her out of the puddle of pants at her feet. She yelped, and laughed a breathless laugh as she wrapped her legs around his still clothed body. She tugged at his shirt as he carried her to his bed. He sat her on the edge, and she released him. He pulled his shirt off over his head, before bringing his lips to hers again. Kissing her thoroughly; kissing her breathless.

He pulled away from her then, repeating his previous path down her neck and chest as his hands moved to her briefs. He let his fingertips dip beneath the band, teasing the sensitive skin there. She gasped, her legs opening on their own, making room for him. Her belly was warm, and soft, and trembling beneath his lips as he trailed south. He hooked his fingers in the elastic and tugged. She lifted her rear and he pulled them off, setting them beside himself.

He dropped his head to her thigh. His lips teasing the delicate skin. She moaned, and fell back on the bed. Her hands gripping the sheets as he left warm, wet kisses on her skin. He moved higher, his tongue teasing her. He paused when he reached her core. He moved his lips to her belly, skipping where she wanted him, kissing and sucking as his hands caressed her calves. She cursed, a loud growl. He chuckled, a low, masculine laugh from deep in his chest.

He sat back and looked at her. Lying on his bed. Her skin flushed and glistening. She panted, short shallow breaths. Her legs open, exposing herself to him. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and the instinctual rolling of her hips as she sought friction. She started to speak, but he moved then, covering her with his mouth she called out in surprise. He lapped at her, long strokes with his broad tongue as he moved her legs over his shoulders. He sucked at the bundle of nerves at her center, and she let out a low groan. Her hands moving to his hair, tugging hard, holding him close. He slipped his tongue inside, she whimpered. Her voice rising in pitch as she neared her peak.

She rolled her hips against his face and he struggled to hold her still, grinning against her as she unraveled at his touch. She begged him with each sigh, not to stop. He wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Her body arched, and her hands gripped hard at his hair as she fell off the knife’s edge. She whimpered as came, pleasure rolling through her body and he lapped at her, easing her down. She was boneless in his bed, and he grinned as he brought a hand to her core. He knew she was still reeling from her orgasm, but he wasted no time. He slipped two fingers into her, curling them, and stroking her relentlessly.

It happened so fast, she gasped, and it took no time for one orgasm to roll into the next and she was clenching around his fingers. His erection had grown painful as it strained against the snug fit of his pants. “Scott, please, I want you inside me,” she tugged at his hair and dropped her legs from his shoulders. He obliged, standing. His hands moved to undo his pants and free himself. He watched as she moved herself up in the bed. Her head resting on his pillows. He knew the sheets would smell like her long after she left, if she left.

He crawled onto the bed, moving over her on all fours. He dropped his head and kissed her. Lowering himself, he supported most of his weight on his elbows, as he brought one knee between her legs and up, pressing against her. She called out, into his kiss and he grinned. His tongue flicking against her lips. He shifted, resting in the cradle of her hips as his tongue dipped into her mouth again. The velvet feel of her kiss, the taste of her making the desire to inside burn hotter. She lifted her legs, hooking her feet behind him. She reached between them and positioned him at her core.

She was ready for him, eager even. Her previous pleasure seeing to that. He kissed her gently, almost comically chaste as he slowly pushed inside. He watched her face as he did. Her eyes closed and her swollen lips parted. She breathed shallow breaths against his skin.

She felt like all good things. Saturday morning cartoons. Christmas. The first drag of a cigarette. The burn of a sip of whiskey. The kickback from a favored shotgun. Coming home.

He was fully sheathed inside her and she opened her eyes and met his. She reached up and cupped his face. Her delicate fingers raking through his stubble. He turned his head and kissed her palm as he moved. She gasped, her eyes fluttering. She wrapped her arms around him then, holding him close, as if she feared letting him go would hurt.

Maybe it would.

He kept his movements slow for as long as he could. The feel of her around him, beneath him, inside him was too much. He had _never_ felt like this before and he was suddenly terrified. Then, her hand found his above her head. She linked their hands, squeezing tight. He lost the weak grip he’d had on his control and his hips moved fast, thrusting into her. She urged him on, begging for more, faster.

It didn’t take long then. With a cry, he finished, emptying himself inside her. He let himself rest and she accepted his weight easily, holding him close. His chest heaved as he struggled to draw breath. Too much. It was all too much. “Hey,” she whispered against him. Pressing her lips to his neck. “You alright there, stud?” He lifted his head, claiming her lips, his tongue sliding against hers. He fought down the emotion that was raging in his chest as he kissed her. He focused on the way she felt; he could feel her breathing beneath him. He focused on that, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead to hers. He smiled.

“I’m perfect,” he answered as he rolled off her, but keeping her close, pulling her with him. She moved with him, tangling their legs and resting her head on his chest. She let her fingers dance through the smattering of hair over his heart. A sated silence fell on the room. He let his hands trail up and down her back, memorizing the feel of her skin. Sleep came for them shortly after, but it took her first. He watched as she fell under. Her jaw going slack. Her muscles twitching. Her breathing growing heavy. She was stunning, and she was here, with him.

He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this, but as sleep claimed him, he promised her and himself that he would do whatever he had to do to keep her near and happy. Always.


End file.
